Bus bar connection structures for connecting bus bars to pattern wiring on circuit boards are known as conventional technology. Among conventional bus bar connection structures, there is a bus bar connection structure for connecting a bus bar to pattern wiring on a circuit board with a screw (for example, see PTL 1). This bus bar connection structure includes: a circuit board; a bus bar; a fixing body; a screw; and a metal bushing. The fixing body includes: a fixing base; and a metal nut into which the screw is screwed. The circuit board and the bus bar are disposed between a head part of the screw and the fixing body. The metal bushing is attached to a through-hole provided in the circuit board and is soldered to the through-hole. The screw penetrates the bus bar and the metal bushing without being screwed into the bus bar or the metal bushing. The bus bar and the metal bushing are placed one on top of another so as to be electrically conductive with respect to one another. In the bus bar connection structure configured as described above, by the screw being screwed into the metal nut, the bus bar is electrically connected to pattern wiring on the circuit board and is mechanically connected to the circuit board.